User blog:Zangetsu13/Supernatural DOHH Five Things in Creation that are immune to the Colt Version
Hello fellow Supernatural fans. This is another blog on DOHH. Basically this time I wanna reveal and show my version of the five things in creation that the Colt cannot kill. Up to this point in present time we still don't know what those other four things are besides Lucifer but I'm pretty sure it doesn't take ablue five individuals who are immune, it probably refers to five species in creation, not a single person. The following are only fanon and my version. This does not relate to the canon program. Note: Primordial being are not included since no weapon in creation can kill them so they do not count. 1. Shards: '''A Shard is a aspect portion piece of a Primordial Being, who happen to be the first beings in existence and marked existence as well. A Shard can be created by a Primordial who takes any amount of themselves to create an entity. The power of a Shard depends on how much of a portion was given. The less poriton, the weaker the Shard. A common Shard is mostly a hand of a Primordial and it is immensely powerful. Far superior than any Archangel, Arch-Nephilim or Nephalem. Because they literally originate from a Primordial Being, for that reason they are immune. 2. '''Demiurge: '''A Demiurge is related to a Primordial Being, that's because they are the literal children of one. They are conceived thorugh the union between a Primordial Being and mortal male/female. When a Demiurge is born, they start off as a normal human child. They have no special powers or abilities, however once on their 10th birthday, the child will awaken their powers and inherit their Primordial parent's concept attribute. A Dmeiurge has many unique powers includin their own version of smiting and energy blast called Demiurgos-Smiting and Demiurgos-Blast. A smite can be focused on a possessed bein and the entity possessing a human can be killed while the human remains alive. A Demiurgos-Blast is so powerful that ir will render Archangel Level Entities severely weakened, but alive. They can accomplish this even while they are still teenagers. Each Primordial Being can only have one Demiurge child. They are multiversal singularities as they do not have alternate counterparts. Since they are related to Primordial beins, they are immune. 3. '''Nephalem: A Nephalem is a very uniqe hybrid. It is a ange/demon/human hybrid. They have the grace if an angel, blood of demons and angels, and a human soul. Three unique species blended into a single being. Nephalems are very different from Nephilims and Cambions. For one they are born with immense power, even one sired/spawned by a regular angel and demon. A Child Nephalem is strong as a Cambion that is powered up by Lucifer when he walks the Earth. A teenage Nephalem is equal with a young Arch-Nephilim like Jack Kline, the Son of Lucifer. Finally when a Nephalem is at its strongest, they become an Arch-Nephalem (Primordial/Transcendent Nephalem). If you asked someone how can you beceom a God? Well a Nephalem is the answer. There power is beyond comprehension. No soul or Word of God can come close the the sort of power these entities possess and what makes them dangerous is that they have the power to create or erase all of creation, something which no being besides Primordial Beings, Shards, or Demiurge should possess. It is for that reason why the Natural Order can only allow one existing Nephalem per universe to exist. No other Nephalem with an already occupant Nephalem can be born unless the current Nephalem dies. They also cannot have children, so they cannot reproduce as they are already born infertile. Now as a child or teen, unfortunately a Nephalem has not gain immunity to the Colt and can be killed by this gun but once they've becme adults/Arch-Nephalems, then they are one of the five things in creation the Colt won't kill. 4. Angel/Demon Half-Breeds (Arch-Nephilims/Cambions): Now normally Nephilims or Cambion, even ones empowered by Archangels are not immune, however sired/spawned by an Archangel or Archdemon, they gain their parent's immunity to the Colt. That pretty sums it all but they are immensely powerful. A Arch-Nephilim can break through Ma'Lak Box that is meant to imprison an Archangel forever, they can convert humans into angels, and have the same immunity/resistance to angel weaknesses except their human heritage makes them immune to angel banishing sigil, warding, or trap, even holy fire. Arch-Cambions are identical as well. Can perform the same feats as an Arch-Nephilims. 5. Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the level of an Archangel or the Archangels themselves have proven they are immune. Lucifer gladly showed us that when he was shot, but exaclty why are these group of entities immune? Well for one Archangels, Archdemons, Guardians (Munkar and Nakir), Three younger Horsemen (Famine, War, Pestilence), Protogenoi, Avalonian (King Oberon) are Primordial Species. What does that mean? It means they are the first of every species to exist than all the rest. Archangels are the first and oldest angels to ever live, which is why they are known as Primordial Angels. They have all the common powers of their younger siblings but at a high degree and they are practically immune and resistant to any weaknesses their species are vulnerable to. Enough is said here. That is all for today. In the future I might change the list to fit more species, but this is my version of ebing who are immune to the Colt. I hoped you enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts